


A Fateful Meeting

by QueenOfDarkDesire



Series: Immortal Souls [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Obi-Wan, Immortal Anakin/Obi-wan, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Modern AU, Protective Anakin, Protective Obi-Wan, Sexual Tension, Spontaneous sex, True Mates, Vampires, Warlocks, hurt anakin, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/pseuds/QueenOfDarkDesire
Summary: Another challenge from Blazing_DarknessVampire Obi-wan and Warlock Anakin.3000 words.Time limit - 1 week.You decide the plot and if it's normal or ABO.Obi-wan has been alone for centuries. Ever since he became a vampire, he despaired in finding a mate who would be able to share his immortal life. Anakin has lived alone for over a hundred years, after  a ‘witch hunt’ saw his Alpha mate killed. He never expected to mate with anyone ever again. Then he meets Obi-wan. A vampire Alpha who is just as damaged as he is. Can two lost immortal souls find peace together?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, past anakin/padme - Relationship
Series: Immortal Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazing_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Darkness/gifts).



> Obi-wan = 639 (looks 39)  
> Anakin = 223 (looks 23)  
> Padme has been dead for 117 years - met Anakin when he was 19 and were together for 87 years before she was killed.

_ He held her body in his arms, his body shaking as he stared into Padme’s face. Even in death, she was beautiful. Blood stained her once white dress, still flowing from the terrible wound that had stolen her life. Not even his magic had been enough to save her. Anakin threw back his head and screamed in agonised anguish-- _

He woke with a grief stricken cry. 

Breathing shakily, Anakin choked on a sob. He’d been alone ever since Padme’s death. She had been a true mate. A perfect equal to him. He hadn’t dreamed of her in over fifty years. 

As the fog of sleep left his mind, Anakin froze, lifting a hand to his chest as it glowed with warmth, radiating from the pendant around his neck. When he lifted it out from under his shirt, the usually pale blue stone glowed a dark, blood red.

It hadn’t glowed like that in two hundred and four years. The day he’d met Padme. He’d enchanted the pendant when he was fifteen, with a spell to detect when his true mate was near. After so long after her death, he’d thought that Padme was his only one. 

He’d thought wrong. The glimmer of hope at the thought of no longer being alone was more than he’d had in over a hundred years.

Closing his eyes, Anakin gripped the gleaming pendant in his fist--

_ The auburn haired vampire was surrounded by hunters, welding guns loaded with silver bullets. Two of the seven hunters had menacing looking, bulky guns loaded with glistening silver stakes. One stake was protruding grotesquely from his right thigh. Another had been shot deep into his left shoulder. Blood ran from the wounds, staining his clothes red. And the hunters were taking aim again-- _

No. 

Anakin shook his head, anger flashing through him. That was  _ not happening _ .

He might not know him yet, but the Omega wasn’t going to let his potential mate be slaughtered before he had the chance. 

Focusing the power within him, Anakin moulded it to his will. His blue eyes glowed becoming almost neon as his magic flared around him. Teleporting him to where he needed to go in a brilliant flash of white-gold light. One second he was in his remote wood cabin, the next he reappeared standing right beside the Vampire. 

He’d been shot in the few seconds it had taken for him to reach him - twice in the stomach and once on the right side of his chest. The Warlock's face was black with fury as he thrust out his hands, creating a gold shockwave of power that sent the hunters flying back.

Wrapping his arms around the Vampire as he swayed on his feet, the Omega drew on his magic again. Transporting them back to his cabin in another flash of white-gold light.

The Alpha was unconscious when they arrived. Lowering him to the floor, Anakin pulled the stakes out of his thigh and shoulder first. His hands shimmered as he used his magic to gently pull the bullets from his body, and disintegrated the silver projectiles. 

He didn’t have to do anything else. With the silver removed from his body and no longer poisoning and weakening him, the Vampire’s own accelerated healing took care of the wounds. All he needed now was rest. When he woke he would need to feed to replace the blood he had lost, but for now he would be fine.

With a snap of his hand, white-gold light surrounded the Alpha, lifting him off the floor. Anakin levitated him upstairs to his bedroom, gently set him down on the large king size double bed and covered him with the black sheets that had been folded at the end of the bed. Then he settled down in one of the black leather armchairs beside the stone fireplace and watched over him as he recovered.

xxxx

The first thing Obi-wan noticed when he woke, was the lack of pain. He was also deliciously warm. The sound of a fire crackled nearby. He didn't want to move, too comfortable lying in the softness of the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

His eyes flew open at the sudden sound of the voice and the Alpha frowned when he instantly recognised the tall, young man sitting in an armchair by the fire. “You saved me.” Without the Omega’s help, he would have been killed. “Thank you.” He said, his frown turning to a tired smile.

“You don’t need to thank me,” The Omega said, smiling as he stood. “I was happy to help.” He held out his right hand as he reached the bed. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

“Obi-wan Kenobi,” Obi-wan answered as he shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Anakin said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The Alpha was still smiling as he released the Warlock’s hand. “I really am grateful.”

“I’m just glad I arrived in time,” Anakin replied, internally shuddering at the thought of what would have happened if he’d been a few seconds later.

Frowning at the Omega, Obi-wan cocked his head in confusion. “How did you know I needed help?”

This was that part where he hoped he didn’t sound like a crazy person. Anakin took a deep breath and lifted his still glowing amulet from under his shirt. “When I was fifteen, I enchanted this as a way to find my true mate. It only glows when they are near.” He said slowly, “The last time it glowed like this was two hundred and four years ago, when I found my first true mate.” His breath shook slightly as he blinked back tears, “This is the first time it has glowed since she was killed by hunters over a hundred years ago. When I woke up and saw it glowing, I used my magic to see who it had found and I saw you injured and surrounded by hunters.” The Warlock shook his head, “Even if nothing happens between us, I couldn’t let them kill you too.” Anakin looked into Obi-wan’s face, unable to judge his reaction from his expression as he finished his explanation.

Obi-wan stared at the Omega in complete shock. Of all the things he could have expected, this was not one of them. Unlike most normal people these days who believed that ‘true mates’ and soulmates were just catchy, hopeless romantic terms, he knew that they were real. 

The reason for their lack of belief was simple. Most ‘normal’ humans didn’t live long enough to find their true mate. Whereas werewolves, vampires, witches and warlocks were either immortal or had vastly longer lifespans and often found they had more than one true mate. 

His last mate had been Satine and until she had rejected him after his turn, Obi-wan had been sure that she had been his true mate. But her inability to accept his vampiric nature had proved him wrong. 

Anakin’s pendant hung in the air from the chain, glowing a deep, dark red. The thought that the Warlock could be right... That he might be  _ his _ mate, gave the Vampire hope for the first time in a very long time. His gaze was locked on Anakin’s as Obi-wan let out a slow breath, “The fact that I’m a vampire doesn’t bother you?”

The answering smile was followed by a soft laugh, “I’m an immortal warlock.” Anakin ‘reminded’ the Alpha, “I’m the last person who should judge anyone on being different.”

Snorting, Obi-wan shook his head. While he appreciated the sentiment, he wasn’t sure their situations were ... exactly the same. “I drink blood--”

“I’m immortal, when I use my magic, my eyes glow neon blue and I ‘shoot’ gold light from my hands.” Anakin argued, cutting the Vampire off. “I know what it's like to be different and afraid of rejection.” He said quietly, “It's why I created my amulet in the first place, I figured only a true mate would be able to accept me for who I am.”

That actually made sense. But he’d been alone for so long, that a complete stranger accepting him so easily was incredibly surprising to the Alpha. 

Seeing his obvious shock, Anakin decided to - momentarily - change the subject. “You know, you never did answer my question about how you were feeling.”

No he hadn’t. Obi-wan sighed as he steeled back in the pillows, “A little tired ... and ... weak.” Resting had helped him heal, but he needed to feed to properly regain his strength.

Nodding in understanding, Anakin held out his right wrist to the Vampire without hesitation.

It was an action that floored him again. “You can’t just...” Shaking his head, The Alpha broke off. Staring from the offered arm, to Anakin in semi-speechless shock. 

“Do you see anyone else offering?” Anakin asked, raising his eyebrows. “You won’t hurt me and I don’t mind.”

“How can you trust me that much?” Obi-wan asked quietly, “You don’t even know me.”

Smiling, the Omega shrugged his left shoulder. “I’m a good judge of character and after being alone as long as I have, I’m willing to go on a little faith.” When he still didn’t look convinced, Anakin sighed softly. “I just want to help.”

“Are you sure about this?” Obi-wan asked, staring into Anakin’s face questioningly. “With how much the silver weakened me and how much blood I lost, I might not be able to stop.” 

“I’m sure.” Anakin said with a gentle smile, his arms still held out to him. “Besides, it’s not like I can’t stop you if you do lose control.”

The Alpha caved. He needed the blood and Anakin was right, there was no one else offering. Obi-wan slowly reached out to take the Omega’s offered wrist. He hadn't fed off a human in nearly sixty years, not since blood bags had been invented for donating. It had been easy to steal from blood banks and he hadn’t had to risk drawing attention to himself by biting anyone.

“It’s ok,” Anakin shifted closer to him, smiled reassuringly. “Take what you need.”

He did just that. Obi-wan’s head dipped down, he bared his fangs and his hand tightened on the Omega’s wrist as he bit into his skin. Blood instantly filled his mouth and the Alpha let out a gasping moan. It was euphoric. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The feeling of the power and pleasure coursing through his was indescribable, increasing from the first mouthful as a haze of bloodlust took over. 

In a similar state, Anakin found himself leaning closer to the Vampire. His breath shaking as he was filled with a rapturous, wild, and ineffable pleasure from the moment the fangs pierced his skin. 

Both the Alpha and Omega were lost in the moment, acting solely on their base instincts. Neither of them were aware when they began frenziedly stripping their clothing, or when Anakin straddled Obi-wan as he began feeding from the left side of his neck instead of his wrist. The only thing the Vampire and Warlock were aware of was the ever growing desire and arousal surging within them.

Obi-wan flipped them so he hovered over the Omega, continuing to feed at a slow pace, savoring the taste. He groaned as they merged together. 

Anakin voiced a whine filled with pleasured pain as the Vampire plundered his unstretched omegan entrance. Scraping his blunt nails down Obi-wan's back, Anakin's whine blended together with the muffled snarl as the Alpha gave a harder thrust. Heat flooded him. A deep-seated need tore through his body. The Omega cried out in pleasure at the sensation of him plunging into him. He couldn't speak or think as pleasure overwhelmed him. 

The Alpha growled again at the feel of his wet, welcoming entrance. Obi-wan kept a tight grip on the body beneath him as he felt his pleasure mounting. He quickened his strokes as he neared the peak.

Pleasure surged through him. Anakin groaned as his body shuddered beneath the Vampire. It felt  _ so good _ . It had been a very, very long time since he had felt anything like this. Closing his eyes, Anakin let the unbridled, unending pleasure flood his senses.

Obi-wan's eyes narrowed and his fangs lengthened further as his mind screamed at him to claim the delectable creature beneath him. The Alpha placed his fangs over  _ his  _ Omega's scent glands, preparing to bite down and take what was his. A desperate whimper stopped him though, making him pause his thrusts.

"Please.... not now. I'm not ready to mate just yet. Give me time.... Please."

Pulling away, he looked into the Warlock's pleading eyes and gave a confirming nod before continuing to plunder Anakin's body. Hitting his g-spot, he grinned as he watched the Omega's eyes roll back as he arched his body with a delicious whine. Feeling his knot inflating, he lunged forward a few more times before they locked together, biting his own wrist as he came. Tasting his own bland blood, he rolled his hips into Anakin. The Warlock tensing and letting go with a shudder as he released. 

The Omega came in a way he had never orgasmed before. It was so primal and powerful he wasn't even sure how he survived it. His entire body was over-sensitive. This had to be the longest orgasm of his life!

"That was incredible," Anakin breathed, reaching up to run his fingers along Obi-wan’s jaw to feel the rough smoothness of his face. 

"Yes, it was," The Alpha breathed gently, still amazed at what he had experienced - both from drinking the Warlock’s blood and the insane, uncontrolled sex that had followed. Then he noticed the blood running down the Warlock’s neck and wrist from the puncture wounds from his fangs. Guilt replaced the lingering pleasure as he sat up, pulling away from the Omega. “I’m so sorry.”

Smiling reassuringly, Anakin drew on his magic to heal himself as he reached up to take the Vampire’s hands. “I’m fine.” 

He was too, Obi-wan watched as the small punctures stopped bleeding and closed over in a few short seconds. His thumb smoothed over the skin of his newly healed right wrist. There wasn’t even the slightest hint of a scar. His neck was the same when he stroked the fingers of his left hand down the entire left side. He was completely healed, leaving no sign that he’d ever bitten him.

“See...” Anakin sat up as his smile widened. “... I did tell you that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Smiling now as he relaxed, Obi-wan nodded slowly. “Yes you did.”

“How are you feeling?” The Omega asked, still smiling as he lifted his free left hand to tenderly caress the Alpha’s right cheek.

Leaning into the gentle touch, Obi-wan let out a soft sigh. “Amazing.” His strength had been completely restored, his wounds from the hunters were all healed - as well as the bite he’d given himself only minutes ago. He could still feel the effect of Anakin's blood coursing through him.

Chuckling lightly, Anakin grinned at him. “Let me guess, my blood was a bit more ... potent ... than you’re used to?”

“That’s one word for it,” Obi-wan said as he frowned slightly. He looked at the Omega and cocked his head. “I’m guessing there’s a reason?”

“There is...” Anakin confirmed with a nod, “... A warlock’s magic is part of them, it runs through their veins.” He began to explain. “The reason my blood was so much more potent, is because it is enhanced by my magic flowing through it. Which is why you lost control.”

The guilt returned slightly as Obi-wan’s thoughts instantly went back to their wild, instinctive, out of control sex. His head lowered in shame, “I’m sorry.” He shouldn’t have let it happen.

“I’m not.” Anakin smiled at the Alpha’s surprised look. “I thoroughly enjoyed that.” He told Obi-wan as he lifted his chin up. “While I might not be ready to  _ mate _ again just yet, after what happened to my last mate. I don’t regret what happened between us.” 

The lingering grief in the Warlock’s eyes was heartbreaking. Obi-wan pulled him into his arms, using the hand he was still holding. “What happened?”

Anakin closed his eyes, leaning into the Vampire Alpha’s embrace. “Her name was Padme Amidala.” He said quietly, “We were mated for nearly ninety years before she was killed by hunters.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Obi-wan whispered, feeling more than hearing the shakiness of the Omega’s breath.

“Losing Padme was hard enough,” Anakin was near tears as he forced himself to continue. “But I was so caught up in my grief that I didn’t notice my own wounds until it was too late...” He tilted his head back to look into Obi-wan’s face. “... I was pregnant at the time with our twins, Luke and Leia, my wounds and the grief caused a miscarriage.”

“Oh no.” The Alpha shook his head, horrified at what he was hearing. 

“They were perfect in every way,” Anakin whispered tearfully between sobs. “So tiny and beautiful.” Except they hadn’t  _ breathed _ . His eyes were closed against the  _ agony _ of the grief that still remained. “Even now, after one hundred and seventeen years, the death of Padme and our twins haunt me.” 

There were no words that could take his pain away, or make what happened any less terrible. Tightening his hold, Obi-wan drew Anakn closer. He dipped his head to nuzzle Anakin’s neck, offering what little comfort he could. The Alpha couldn't fathom how the Omega had survived the loss of his mate and children at the same time. “I am truly sorry, Anakin.”

Anakin couldn’t speak anymore, his body shook as he clung to Obi-wan. He’d disappeared after that, unable to stand living near other people. He’d been alone with his grief. That was the other reason why he had gone to help Obi-wan. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

He couldn’t help thinking that Obi-wan was his second chance... 

And just maybe Anakin was his. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> The Pendant pic is how I pictured Anakin's (how it normally looks when it's not glowing red because his True Mate is near).


End file.
